ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Albright
Alan Albright is eleven years old and half Pyronite. His first appearance is in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Everybody Talks About the Weather. Little explanation is given as to his ability to transform, but when commenting on his ability to fly, Alan suggests that he has not had his powers for long. Backstory Alan is the son of an unnamed Plumber, from whom he inherited the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. As a result, when Alan transforms into a Pyronite, the Badge remains visible on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Omnitrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Ben's Pyronite form (Heatblast), but is much darker, most likely due to his dark skin. Also, unlike Heatblast, his eyes are completely surrounded by his face. Despite not having his powers for very long, Alan shows some considerable skill in using them, being able to fight off Big Chill a short time and easily overwhelming several DNAliens at once. Ben 10: Alien Force Alan debuts in the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather where he's being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of Arson cases. Ben, Gwen and Kevin gets involved when the sheriff accidentally triggers a distress signal when he Grabs Alan's Plumber's Badge. After a short aerial fight with Ben they both decide that the best way of getting the sheriff off Alan's back is to figure out the source of the Arson Cases. Ben is able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be Crop Circles being burnt into the corn fields is actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discover that when those circuit boards activate they create weather towers which begin to lower the temperature to arctic levels. Working together, Ben (as Swampfire) and Alan are able to trash the towers. Alan agrees to help the sheriff hunt down the remaining DNAliens but states that Ben can call him in to help at any time. Ben later calls in on Alan's favor in War of the Worlds where he assists in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war, Alan Joins Helen, Manny, Pierce and Cooper as pupils under Max. He later appears in Vengeance of Vilgax where he is on his way to a training mission with the others. However, when Vilgax lands on Earth, Max detours to fight VIlgax, along with the others. Alan is swiftly defeated by Vilgax. Alan later appears again in Above and Beyond to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that is not defeated by Ben and it is only due of the intervention of the rest of the Helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Ben using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap Ben in a wall of fire. After nearly sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for The Plumbers' Academy, which they passed with flying colors. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Alan appeared again in Absolute Power Part 1, being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him and stole his Pyronite powers. He was almost killed by Kevin but was saved by Ben as NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies as most of the plumbers had it worse. Ben then promises to stop Kevin. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Everybody Talks About the Weather (first appearance)'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Absolute Power: Part 1 Toys *4" Alan as a Pyronite Trivia *Heatblast in the Ultimate Alien opening theme has darker skin; since Alan has the Plumber's Badge on his chest when he is in Pyronite form, Ben will most likely have this exact same form. *When viewers first saw Alan on sneak peaks, most mistook him for Heatblast. *He is the first Plumber's Helper to appear in Alien Force & Ultimate Alien. *In Absolute Power: Part 1 Alan put his badge in his pocket but when he transformed in his Pyronite form he had his badge on his chest. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes